character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternity
Summary Eternity is a character from Marvel Comics. Having come to be at the beginning of Creation, Eternity is the Abstract Embodiment of Time, and the collective consciousness of all living beings. Alongside his "sister" Infinity, the Abstract Embodiment of Space, he is the "physical" manifestation of the Multiverse itself, representing both Time and Space, and collectively All there Is. Alongside Infinity, Eternity has "spawned" various lesser Abstract Entities that represent essential concepts of their own, such as Empathy, Eulogy, Expediency, Entropy, Epiphany, Enmity, and Eon. Though there exists one complete, greater Eternity for the whole of existence on every plane and level, every universe, parallel realm and dimension containing its own Space-Time Continuum possesses its own sliver of Eternity. Said lesser shards of Eternity are often called "Manifestation-Bodies". Upon the destruction of the multiverse at the hands of the Beyonders, reality was reborn and Eternity subsequently reemerged as the most powerful abstract in the new Cosmic Hierarchy, now embodying both time and space. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | Low 1-A | At least Low 1-A Name: Eternity, The Sentience of the Universe, Adam Qadmon Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable (Appears Male) Age: Inapplicable, as old as Creation Classification: Cosmic Entity, Abstract Entity, Personification of Time / All that Exists within the Temporal Axis | Abstract Personification of the Multiverse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Regeneration, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight / Levitation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense the cosmic flow and imbalances within it, regularly being able to detect its causes. Can gaze upon all time and space), Avatar Creation, Duplication / Manifestations, Fusionism (Can Fuse with Infinity), Dream Manipulation (Demonstrated here), BFR (Banished Nightmare), Perception Manipulation & Madness Manipulation (Type 3. How it's seen varies on others, with some going mad, however this has never been shown), Alternate Future Display, Memory Manipulation (Demonstrated here), Power Nullification (Stole Strange's powers), Resurrection of others (Re-created the planet), Information Manipulation & Limited Transmutation (Changed the identity of Stephen Strange), Power Bestowal, Existence Erasure (While amplified by Eternity, Dormammu was able to erase someone from a timeline), Absorption (Pulled Necromancer into himself) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Superior to the likes of the In-Betweener and the strongest Celestials) | Low Outerverse level (He embodies the totality of existence, on all planes and levels of Creation. The Marvel Multiverse has been shown to contain infinite Higher-Dimensions many times) | At least Low Outerverse level (Upon being reborn as the Eighth Multiverse, Eternity ascended to the very top of the Cosmic Hierarchy, with all entities from the former hierarchy, even The Living Tribunal, being merely inner workings inside him. Encompasses the Superflow, the highest level of existence which contains the true forms of all concepts and where dreams and imagination merge into one, and the Neutral Zone, which is completely beyond and outside even the Superflow and was described as the white space surrounding all there is in creation) Speed: Omnipresent | Omnipresent | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Low Outerversal | At least Low Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | At least Low Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ | Low Outerversal Standard Equipment: Inapplicable. Technically has access to all equipment contained within himself Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Universal Eternity | Multiversal Eternity | Eighth Multiverse Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Alien X (Ben 10) Alien X's Profile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Abstracts (Marvel) Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Dream Users Category:Perception Users Category:Madness Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Void Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1